An Unexpected Night
by Laurenio567
Summary: William loves all sides of Kate, but he loves it best when she's tipsy. Kate/William Oneshot


"A ball?" Kate's scoff was tinged with disapproval as she pounded a horseshoe with her hammer.

"Yes." William replied, praying to God that she wouldn't start yelling, or worse, hitting him with that hammer. "A ball. At the Bordeaux Palace."

"And you need me to come why?" Kate sniffed in deference as she stuck the horseshoe in a barrel of water and listened to it cool.

"I don't need you to. I'd like you to." William smiled, hoping his charm would work on her this once.

"Where's Jocelyn when you need her?" Kate wondered, not looking at him. William frowned. Jocelyn had gone back to her hometown for the winter season. While she and William had loved each other, she had things to do at her home church and watching William train in the off-season of jousting was not top on her priority list.

"I would like you to come with me." William reiterated, stepping closer to Kate so that she had to look at him. He wedged himself in between her and her work table, forcing her stop her crafting. "I am asking you to a ball."

"Every girl's dream." Kate muttered. "But in case you haven't notice, dreamer boy, I'm not like other girls." She stepped around him and began to hang the fragile metals up to dry.

"I've noticed." William chuckled lightly, not deterred by her cool aura. She wanted to go. He knew she did. "However, I would enjoy your company tonight, and most of all, need your help not tripping over my feet dancing."

"Now that's the most sensible thing you've said all evening." She laughed under her breath, trying to hide her smile. William etched that smile into his brain every time he saw it. He saved it for the rainy days when he felt lonesome. Her smiles were rare and beautiful, though he'd never admit that to her.

"Please." He asked sincerely, getting her to pause and meet his eyes, searching for the real reason behind his question. She stared at him for a whole minute, her deep eyes getting a read on him. He smiled lightly and tilted his head to the side like he did with her when he wanted to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Fine. If it really is so important that I come, I suppose I'll make an appearance." She agreed.

"Swell!" William broke into a grin and trotted out of her station. "Meet you here at eight?"

"If it suits you." Kate shrugged. He nodded and jogged off down the lanes, toward the flat he shared with his father. Kate turned back to her wooden table and took a dagger from her stack of tools and drove it straight into the table's center. She hadn't been to a ball in years. And now she was going with William Thatcher of all people. She had a feeling she was making a terrible mistake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"And you're sure this doesn't look too….?" Kate stared at herself in the mirror, completely horrified. She hadn't worn a dress since her wedding and frankly it terrified her to see her face without its usual tinge of soot to it.

"You look wonderful." Kate's cousin assured. Kate fidgeted in the light chiffon. White? Who wore white? It got dirty so fast? Then again, though, she wouldn't be making armor in this dress. Nor did any other of the ladies that would be at the ball. Did Jocelyn wear white? She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"And the necklace?"

"Adds a lovely touch. You look divine." Kate's cousin was fairly wealthy and lived on the opposite side of Bordeaux. Kate had had no idea what to wear and what to do, so she sought the help of her fashion-forward cousin to work her magic. Now Jane had done it, dressing Kate in a strapless, white dress, tight around the bosom and flowing everywhere else, twirling with her body and blowing in the night breezes. Her hair was curled and pulled out of its usual braid. It was pinned back in two shiny combs. A string of pearls rested gently at her throat. She felt too expensive. But in a way, she felt a beauty in her that she hadn't felt in years. And just a small, very small, part of her couldn't wait for William to see what she was capable of. For everyone to see that she wasn't just a hard worker, a strong woman. She was beautiful and feminine and graceful. She could do it. She would show all of them. "He'll be crazy about you."

"Janie!" Kate laughed. "It's William. He has a lover!"

"And after tonight, he'll have a new one." Jane winked once and closed up her rouge pallet.

"I don't want William to be my…whatever." Kate tripped over the words.

"Ok." Jane replied, noticing the blush that hid on Kate's cheeks and the awkwardness that had settled in. "Then some other man. But let me tell you, Kate, you will be going home with a man tonight if you want it. It's been too long since you were with anyone."

"I like it that way."

"I know you get lonely. Of course you do. You're only human. Sure you have work and business and William's team to keep up with, but you're tired when you think of the years ahead that you'll spend alone."

"Well, some things just have to be that way." Kate sighed definitively and collected her things.

"No, they don't. You don't have to get married to enjoy a night with a man." Jane retorted quickly.

"If I were to enjoy a night with a man, it would be in the safe confines of knowing that we were both going to be committed to each other for the rest of our lives." Kate replied curtly. "Thank you so much for the dress. I'll return it tonight."

"Have fun. And don't get any ideas with that William. All jousters are the same: fearless and stupid."

0000000000000000000000000000

William listened as the church bells chimed eight. The torches were lit in Kate's shop, but there was no sign of her. Part of him wondered if she was fashionably late. Just as he was about to sit down on one of the barrels, he heard footsteps. He turned and looked down the rows of stalls, torches lining the way. And there she came. One foot in front of the other. An angel. He lost his breath. She was beautiful. And yet, she was still herself. And that was what made her beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in her adorable accent. He stuttered for a bit, then found his voice.

"You." He choked out. "I didn't think you even owned a dress."

"Borrowed." She breathed. He could have sworn she just smiled a bit. Was she…flattered? "Do you think I'll fit in?"

"Not a chance." He breathed. "You'll stand out as the most beautiful one in the room. And you'll be on my arm. No man shall have a chance at a dance with you. What fun this will be!" he chuckled and offered her his arm. She raised her eyebrows in amusement and they strolled off to the palace.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow." Was all Kate could say when they entered the ballroom at the top of the grand staircase.

"A little over-the-top, I know." William whispered to her as they descended, eyes turning their way. "Don't listen to any of the gossip."

"What gossip?" she whispered back.

"Well there will be many rumors spreading by the end of tonight, but I'm assuming that at least a few will be about you and I entering romantic relations." He explained, guiding her to the last step without a cinch. "See, you've made it down the stairs. Now you just need to remember how to get back up at the end of the night and you'll be perfectly fine."

"And how could I not know how to climb stairs?" she returned as they perused the banquet tables.

"Well, I know you do enjoy your wine." He teased.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was winding down and William was personally surprised at how well Kate had taken to the dancing. She shined radiantly, her smile and laughter lighting up the entire night. Men were constantly asking for her hand to dance and she accepted each with grace and poise, two words which William never thought he would use to describe her. At little moments he would catch a glimpse of her old self as she frowned at a joke, or growled under her breath when there was a comment about women made. But for the most part, she represented him well, not that he cared. She could have burst out singing for all he cared. As long as she kept smiling, he wanted the night to continue forever.

"Hey." She giggled breathlessly as he pulled her close to him for another dance. She had just downed another drink and he shook his head at how loosened she was becoming. Before long she'd be cussing like a sailor.

"You won't remember a thing." He laughed at her.

"I'm not drunk yet, Will." She mumbled into his shoulder, leaning into him, relaxing. He smiled when she called him Will. She only called him that when she was very sedate.

"Let's get out of hear." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled and looked up at him, eyes starry.

"Help me up the stairs?"

"Of course." He took her hand and together they hurried out, the gazes of all the guests following them as they tore out of the palace and into the streets, where torches and music lit up the night. She told him a joke and laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. She helped him stand up straight and she tripped and he caught her. She cursed her shoes and ended up wandering down the street barefoot. William couldn't look away from her bare feet. They were so small and…naked. The most naked he had ever seen her. And suddenly he was incredibly aware of every part of her body that was not covered. His eyes glossed over her shoulders, down her back, and her feet and arms. She was perfect. She was Kate. She hid it all away and tomorrow she'd be back to grousing and griping, but tonight she was showing the world what she could do, what she was capable of. And it was working. He couldn't drag his eyes away. She was dancing through the streets, singing a song he hadn't heard since he was a child. She was laughing and talking and telling him things about herself he hadn't even been able to guess.

"Whoops!" she cried as she knocked over a rack of pots as she stumbled back into her shop. William laughed and righted the pots as she collapsed against the table and regarded him skeptically.

"What?" he asked when he saw her look.

"I'm wondering what you would like without those stupid clothes on." She grumbled. He choked slightly and his eyes grew two sizes. She had indirectly just told him to take his clothes off. Ok. She was officially drunk now.

"You won't remember any of this tomorrow." He laughed as she began to trip toward him.

"Perhaps not, but maybe it's better that way."

"What are you doing?" he asked as she reached out to grasp his shoulders to steady herself.

"I'm trying to kiss you." She mumbled in frustration. "But I can't see straight." She was beginning to lilt in different directions and her eyes drooped. He smiled wearily as she took his offered hands. "Did I do a good job tonight?" she asked sleepily as he began to guide her back to her flat, through the lanes.

"With what?" he wondered, loving this side of her.

"Fitting in? I tried to act proper so I wouldn't disgrace you."

"You were perfect." He assured her. "You didn't fit in at all and it made me the happiest man alive tonight."

"Really?" she sounded confused. "Did I look good?"

"You looked…" he stopped her in front of her door and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He let his hand linger down her neck and shoulder. "Beautiful." He finished. He watched a sense of clarity return to her eyes. She reached up and before he could register, her lips were on his. Then she pulled back and slumped against him. She was out.

0000000000000000000000000

She awoke to the feeling of warm sun rays dancing across her in her bed. She hadn't slept in in a long time. She felt tired and also had a headache. Most likely a hangover. She sat up, holding her head and trying to remember what had all happened the night before. She could only remember bits and pieces of walking the streets with William. After they had left the ball, most of the night was a blur. Just as she was about to get up, the breeze picked up and something in the window caught her eye. She looked up and saw the silky dress catching the breeze. It was hung neatly up on a hanger above the window so that the sunlight framed it. She looked down. She was just in her underwear. She looked back at the dress. She hadn't taken that dress off herself. She sat there a moment in shock. Then she smiled slightly to herself. She hadn't needed help up the stairs. But she had needed help undressing. And he had helped her. He was true to his word. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. Her laugh tinkled throughout the flat as she got ready for another day of work.


End file.
